


Double Trouble

by obscurial



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, But does it really count if it's Even twice, Crack, Established Relationship, Evencest, Facials, Honestly super self-indulgent porn I'm sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, SkamFicWeek, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, if that's a thing??!!?!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscurial/pseuds/obscurial
Summary: Furrowing his eyebrows in utter confusion, Isak narrows his eyes, trying his very best to formulate a single articulate thought. (System failure.)“What thefuck?” he very eloquently blurts out, gesturing wildly to the two Evens sitting in his bed, one in a visible state of undress and the other wearing one of Isak’s old t-shirts.The two of them do not seem to be worried in theslightest, which only serves to fuel Isak’s panic.(An au where Isak wakes up and he finds two Evens lying in his bed.)





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> okay so wow, i didn't think i'd be able to get this done in time but i guess i was in the right mood?? HAHA.  
> this fic is for day 2 of #SkamFicWeek, and the prompt was "bed sharing"! (my interpretation of bed sharing is a lil different than the usual, i do admit...)  
> i hope you enjoy this nonsensical fic!!

In retrospect, perhaps Isak should’ve noticed that something was wrong the moment he felt a warm, sturdy chest pressing against his back.

He merely sighs in satisfaction, leaning his head backwards to indulge himself in the mysterious source of comforting warmth, and he feels an arm curling around his waist, protectively pulling him against the sharp edges of a pelvis–

“ _Even_ ,” Isak quietly laughs, voice still riddled with slumber, and he stretches an arm back to cradle his boyfriend’s face, fingertips trailing across his jaw clumsily, “It’s, what, eight in the morning? And you’re this hard _already_?”

Feeling Even’s soft lips lightly peppering kisses across his forehead and cheeks, Isak sleepily giggles, clutching at his boyfriend’s shirt with a loose fist and shying away from the ticklish sensation. His eyes are closed, yet he still sees the yellow morning light filtering through the underneath of his eyelids and through his fluttering eyelashes, coaxing him out of bed.

He squeezes his eyes shut and scrunches his nose in distaste as he tugs at Even’s shirt, pulling his chest closer towards his own. Refusing to leave his snug cocoon of blankets and tangled limbs, Isak petulantly whines, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, while also simultaneously snuggling back against his boyfr–

Wait just a _damned_ second.

Alarmed, Isak hastily wrestles himself out of his cocoon and scrambles across the bed, eyes wide and frightened as he pulls the duvet over his legs to hide his modesty. And he pauses.

His mouth is half-open, Even’s name already on the tip of his tongue, but he’s honestly too shocked to even _speak_. _Quite_ dumbfounded, Isak stares blankly at the sight before him with his jaw hanging wide open.

“Isak? What’s wrong?”

Furrowing his eyebrows in utter confusion, Isak narrows his eyes, trying his very best to formulate a single articulate thought. (System failure.)

“What the _fuck_?” he very eloquently blurts out, gesturing wildly to the two Evens sitting in his bed, one in a visible state of undress and the other wearing one of Isak’s old t-shirts.

The two of them do not seem to be worried in the _slightest_ , which only serves to fuel Isak’s panic.

“H-How did this- What is- _Why_ , I just- This doesn’t make any sense?” Isak sputters, slowly inching further away from them both, only to be saved by the clothed Even just before he could scoot his bum off from the edge of the bed.

He flinches at the other’s touch, glancing between the two of them suspiciously.

Clothed Even moves closer, his eyes gentle and understanding, “Issy, _baby_ , please, calm down. Listen, I have no idea how that other guy got here either?”

Raising an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed, naked Even incredulously says, “ _Excuse me_? I should be saying that to you!”

Isak miserably watches the two Evens squabble, feeling more and more bewildered by the second.

“Wait! I’ve got an idea,” naked Even suggests, his eyes sparkling brightly in that same way they always do whenever he’s inspired, “We’ll make Isak decide who the _real_ Even here is!”

“And how the hell am I supposed to do that? You guys look _exactly_ the same,” Isak vehemently protests, darting his eyes back and forth, from one pair of dreamy, blue eyes to the other.

A crooked, dirty smirk slowly appears on Clothed Even’s face.

“Well, the _real_ Even here would know _just_ how to turn you on, am I right?”

Blinking, taken aback, Isak finds himself speechless for the second time that morning.

Naked Even grins widely, nodding quickly in agreement, “Yeah, yeah! The _real_ Even would know just how to make you _feel good_!”

Squawking in indignation, Isak feels his face flushing with heat, the reddish tinge spreading all the way to his ears and neck. He huddles himself into a small ball underneath the duvet, pulling his knees to his chest as he begins to pinch the sides of his thighs in disbelief.

“What the actual _fuck_. Am I dreaming? _Please_ tell me I’m not awake right now.”

Clothed Even reaches out to cup Isak’s face with a soft smile, and Isak instinctively leans into the other’s touch despite the small voice at the back of his head yelling at him to get away from the bed and call Jonas, call 911, call the police, call _anyone_.

“Hey, there’s no need to be afraid, Isak. It’s just you, me, and my evil twin clone.”

Isak merely shrugs his shoulders at that, his lips threatening to break into a smile, “Sounds better than any other date we’ve been on.” He’s feeling oddly okay with this at the moment. He thinks Vilde’s supposedly motivational speeches about ‘being adaptable’ and ‘embracing change’ are starting to get to him.

Shuffling closer, naked Even begins to laugh, resting his arm around Isak’s neck and idly twisting the curls by his nape, “Oh yeah? I’d like to see _you_ try to plan a better date night, _Mr High-Standards_.”

He closes the distance between them, and proceeds to kiss Isak like he’s been craving him for _weeks_. The kiss is nothing short of _filthy_ , all teeth and tongue and saliva, and Isak gasps as he feels Clothed Even lean in to _lick_ and _suck_ and _bite_ at the pale expanse of skin between his jaw and collarbone. Isak reaches down to grasp at their hands, interlocking his fingers with both Evens tightly.

“ _Fuck_ , Isak, you’re so god damned _beautiful_ ,” Clothed Even whispers into his ear, pressing a kiss against his sensitive cartilage, causing him to pant wantonly into the other Even’s mouth, his eyes heavy-lidded.

Slowly adjusting himself into naked Even’s lap, Isak releases both of their hands to reach his arms behind around the other’s neck, grinding his ass back against Even’s hard, leaking cock and earning himself an appreciative groan. He feels Clothed Even slide down to where Isak’s legs are spread wide open, and inhales sharply when Even grips his thighs with confident fingers, pressing into his milky skin firmly.

“Good thing I prepared you last night, huh,” he murmurs, resting his chin a good ten centimetres away from Isak’s entrance. The sensation of Even’s breath against his pretty pink pucker sends shivers down his spine, and he squirms in the other Even’s lap.

But that sensation was _nothing_ compared to the warm, slick feeling of his tongue pressing against his rim, circling his entrance teasingly and licking him like he was an absolute _treat_. Isak’s whimpers are swallowed by naked Even’s lips, sucking at his tongue with a sense of desperate yearning. While Clothed Even continues to tongue at Isak’s entrance, the other Even reaches his left hand downwards, finally giving Isak’s throbbing, aching cock the attention it desired.

“O-Oh _god_ , Even,” Isak cries against naked Even’s lips, as he feels Even’s tongue intrude his pucker, prodding and swirling and slurping, and Isak feels like he’s about to _melt_ right on the spot. Slipping his fingers into the other Even’s hair, he yanks at the dirty blonde locks with a broken moan, huffing into his mouth as he begins to stroke Isak faster, thumbing at his slit and covering his fingers with Isak’s glistening precome.

Isak feels a hand tracing intricate patterns into his waist, and he gasps, as naked Even uses his free hand to pinch and rub at Isak’s sensitive, rosy nipples. Feeling overwhelmed with sensation, Isak writhes, trembling uncontrollably.

He pulls away from Even’s lips with a wet, obscene sound, silver threads of saliva still joining their kiss-swollen lips together, and frantically wails, “ _Even_! I-I’m, I can’t!”

Clothed Even immediately stops working at Isak’s swollen entrance – _god_ , when did he even start _fingering_ him? – and naked Even halts both of his hands, leaving Isak to whine pathetically from the loss.

Isak finds himself dragged out of naked Even’s lap to lie flat on the bed, and clothed Even gently urges him up on both his hands and knees, with his gloriously wet entrance facing him. Despite his total lack of control in his wobbly limbs, he somehow manages to gracefully turn around, coming face-to-face (or was it face-to-dick?) with naked Even’s thick, shiny cock.

Just as he leans in take the head of Even’s cock into his mouth, he feels the other Even push into his entrance slowly, his hands gripping _hard_ at Isak’s hips. Sighing in satisfaction at the familiar feeling of Even’s monstrous cock inside of him, Isak swallows the other Even’s cock whole, feeling the burning stretch in his throat as he attempts to hollow his cheeks. Even groans, his fingers reaching into Isak’s hair, threading themselves into his golden curls.

Isak moans around Even’s cock, as the other Even begins to fuck into him at a faster pace, rolling his hips into the other’s plush ass, the downright _filthy_ sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room entirely.

“Isak, doll, _love_ , you’re so fucking _amazing_ ,” Even breathes, leaning down to press wet kisses down the ridges of his spine, “I love you so, _so_ much.”

Arching his back in response, Isak grunts, his wailing swallowed by the heavy, thick cock spreading his lips wide open. He thinks he looks like an absolute _mess_ right now, with saliva trickling down to his chin and tears clouding his vision, as Even, amongst his haphazard thrusting, manages to somehow fuck _directly_ into the soft wetness within Isak that sends his head into _dizzy_ _spells_.

Hips twitching, Isak begins to shamelessly cry, his lithe frame quivering in wracked sobs as he continues to suck the other Even’s cock, his tongue uselessly licking at his slit amongst his tears. Slipping out from Isak’s reddened lips, Even lifts the younger’s face up with his chin, beginning to frantically fist his slick-drenched cock in front of Isak’s slack-jawed face.

“C’mon, baby, come for me,” Even says, in-between throaty moans, “Lemme hear your fucking _gorgeous_ voice.”

Thrusting _mercilessly_ into Isak, the other Even reaches down to hurriedly jerk Isak off with a calloused, large hand, and that _really_ is the limit for Isak – he comes with an inaudible _scream_ , his swollen lips parted and eyes squeezed shut, hot tears streaking down his face.

Almost instantaneously, Even’s orgasm rises within him in a _violent_ wave, and he milks his spurting cock with lazy, long strokes, his white ribbons splashing across Isak’s red, drenched face. Isak, with his eyes half-open from exhaustion, opens his mouth wider, tongue eagerly stretched out to taste his come.

Collapsing onto the bed limply, Isak moans _helplessly_ as he lets the other Even ruthlessly use him, and he lets out a high-pitched, breathy whimper when Even pulls out, warm come dripping out of his abused, soaked pucker.

“Come ‘ere, baby,” clothed Even hums, tenderly pulling Isak the right-side-up and resting his head on his chest, the glossy sheen of sweat across Isak’s forehead seeping into his shirt slowly.

Almost excitedly, naked Even crawls up to cuddle against Isak’s back, his playful (and carelessly cleaned) fingers dancing across Isak’s skin. Isak exhales loudly, still trying to catch his breath, but he manages a smile, swatting Even’s fingers away from the dip of his waist, where he’s the most ticklish.

“So? So? Do you have a verdict?” he asks, pecking Isak’s shoulder blade chastely.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Isak reaches back to pull the other Even’s arm around his waist, as he nuzzles Even’s chest.

“I’ve decided that the both of you are _major_ pains in my ass, literally and figuratively, so you’re both somehow _simultaneously Even_. Don't know how you managed _that_ , but congratu-fuckin-lations.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> this entire idea makes me laugh so much idek how a second even got here either??? let's just say it was an alternate universe where even loved isak so much, he fuckin mitosis-ed himself so he could love him _twice_ as much.  
>  comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you so so much for reading! <3


End file.
